Storyline
The current official story of Flesh and Steel goes as follows: Keep in mind it is subject to revisions at any time. Ancient History Empyrean Occupation The story starts 4 million BCE with the rise of the Phytotic Empire, or known simply as The The Empire after subjugating the populations of Earth. Although the Empire was viciously cruel, they were extremely advanced. In 50,000 short years (Equivalent of 30 years for a human of 2024), The Empire was able to expand from a small swampy kingdom based off of farming fur and gator hides into an interplanetary civilizations, colonizing Earth's Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Venus respectively. Not all the advancements were shared equally. For one, the catalyst of the conquest was when King Deus's five sons; Aemon, Belial, Baraqiel, Avarys (Also called Mammon), and Asmodeus killed him and their mother, and exiling their younger brother Helios to the volcanic island chain known as Vulcanis. From then on, the five self-proclaimed emperors, led by Aemon would subjugate the people of Earth. Killing millions, and torturing the rulers in the most savage and vicious ways such as The Blood Eagle and Scaphism. For almost 3 million years, the Empire got more advanced, but also more cruel. In 100,000 thousand years from the beginning of the Empire, all bodies in the Solar System were successfully colonized. Cities were built of ivory and gold on Earth, Ceres, Mars, Venus, Mercury, Pluto , Eris and all the system's major moons. Floating cities were built on Jupiter, Saturn, Neptune, and Uranus, and underwater cities within the depths of Uranus and Neptune A concept of "Clades" were formed. Races of people who were genetically different. The first clade were the emperors; near godly beings which held absolute authority. Then were the Executors, councils of beings set to rule over a territory or an aspect of an empire. Then came Praetorians, elite warriors. Then the last free clade was the Sectarus. They were minor nobles and merchants. Then were the subjugated masses. Downfall The Downfall occurred in the year 3,950,000 (50,000 BCE). At this time, the Empire had 20 star systems under its name, and technology was at an all time high, the height of its power. The Solar System (Called Aditya in the Shibboleth Language) was the subject of many experiments, mainly the Klesha experiment. Parasite-like hive minds which remove a host's mind, controls and assimilates their biological functions, and changes their body. They were first used as mindless sentries, but a new strain called the Helminth strain was used to merely augment the host, not to remove the consciousness entirely. The first Infectious Clade were the Cyllenians and the Cytherians. Slaves made to work on Mercury and Venus respectively. The Cyllenians mined and processed metal while the Cytherians created and maintained machinery. Both works were so grueling debilitating, most Cyllenians and Cytherians would die severely deformed after an extremely short 50 year life. The next Clades were the Akkad, the Ourayana, and the Nanavadhama. The Ourayana and Nanavadhama were forced to work on Uranus and Neptune respectively, while the Akkad were imprisoned on Mars. They were forced to exhaust their bodies, vomiting a mixture of blood, viscera, and Siva. The last infectious clade was the Dhayana and the Rahayana. The Rahayana were used to test weapons and to harvest Siva from their corpses, and the Dhayana fared the worst treatment. They were former Sectarus and Executors who attempted to defect. They were forced to work to death, and at the end of their life were harvested for their carapace and their siva-laden flesh The Dhayana rebelled from their prison on Ceres, they created a fleet of ships, and freed the oppressed people and the imprisoned infected clades. Great cities and monuments would be built by the freed Clades. The Empire vaporized the Clades using Antiferon, a benign substance for humans, but a substance which would vaporize and crumble an infected in seconds. Millions were killed in an acrid purple flash. This would cause the Post-Collapse Age of Strife. Nobody would enter or leave the Solar System for another 50,000 years. Post Collapse History Age of Strife A percentage of survivors on Earth survived the hot, radioactive, acidic storm of the collapse. The people vaporized, burnt, killed, or molten alive would fare better, as they wouldn't suffer through the Age of Strife. The nations formed were Hylos, Dendrys, Radiyhan, and Baliqh in the Eastern continent, Mukkhal in the southern sub-continent, Occatal in the Northern continent, Merikh in the Northern-Occidental continent, Nahuatal in the Southern-occidental continent, and Maghreb, Agadez, Fezzan, and Tumbaga in the southern continent. These are the equivalents of Asia, Indian Subcontinent, Europe, North America, South America, and Africa. These nations have constantly been at war for 50,000 years. They engage in meaningless fights, until The Sentry War started, initiated by the Emperor remaining on Earth; Aemon. All humans were killed except the Empyrean defector Extreme and a small amounts of survivors in the Asal Lake region. The Sentries were After a period of little over one year, the Sentry Front was vanquished and Aemon was killed. The long-dead Humanity was revived by taking their consciousnesses out of the Hive Conduit and transferring them into Helminth bodies. Proto-Empire History Rebuilding After the Earth was rebuilt, the story was resumed in 2120, 85 years after the first series.